


Fruit of the Tree of Life

by creampuffer



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M, Tarsus fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-21
Updated: 2011-06-21
Packaged: 2017-11-06 01:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creampuffer/pseuds/creampuffer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this was written for the prompt: <em>Spock and Kirk must survive Tarsus IV together </em>for <span class="ljuser ljuser-name_nutrekexchange"></span><a href="http://nutrekexchange.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://nutrekexchange.livejournal.com/"><b>nutrekexchange</b></a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Fruit of the Tree of Life

Jimmy doesn’t want to leave. He wants to stay at home. With Sam and Mom and his new dad Frank. But Mom and Frank want to go away on a honeymoon, just the two of them, and they can’t do that if they’re worried about Jimmy and Sam. No matter how many times he tells them he’s old enough to stay at home by himself, take care of himself, Mom insists he go to stay with Aunt Linda and Uncle Jeffrey at their place on Tarsus IV. He wouldn’t really mind going if only Sam were too. But Sam’s old enough to go to Starfleet Prep for the summer. So Jimmy has to go alone. Stay with “family” he doesn’t really know and help work on a farm all summer long instead of hiking and camping and playing sports like all the other boys his age.

Truthfully, though Jimmy’d never say it aloud because he’s eleven and much too old to be so, he’s scared. He’s pretty sure if he admitted as much to Mom she’d do something. Maybe ask Sam to stay home with Jimmy. Or even not go away at all. But Mom is so happy now. Smiling like she hasn’t in so long. Jimmy doesn’t want to be the reason her smiles disappear. Not again. And Sam would probably punch him for being a wuss and screwing up his chance at “getting the hell outta here” anyway if Jimmy did say something.

So he keeps his mouth shut and packs. Shirts and jeans, socks and underwear, boots and shoes. He hides Thelonius, his teddy bear - only cooler because it has fangs - that he’s had since he was a baby and no one knows he still sleeps with at night, under his clothes. And finds room for some real, paper comics, ones hard to come by and that Sam would beat him for taking. Jimmy figures he has everything he needs to survive the most boring summer of his life. And as he zips his luggage shut, sends a silent plea to anyone listening for some excitement and adventure while he’s off world.

\--

Linda and Jeffrey are nice. But _old_. They don’t have good food, like cookies or chips or those awesome energy drinks Mom brings back from different space stations. And they don’t have any toys; no game sims or hover scooters, not even cards or board games. It’s like they don’t know what it is to have kids. And Jimmy’s starting to think his mom had no idea what she was doing when she planned his stay here.

Jimmy complains that he’s bored one day and is sent to clean out the stalls in the stable. After that, he knows better than to whine. Still, most of his day is spent tending the rows of duo...duo...something. Jimmy calls it wheat to himself because it looks just like the stuff growing everywhere back in Iowa.

One day he makes the mistake of calling it wheat in front of Uncle Jeffrey. Who gets a little wild eyed, crazy, and preachy as he yells, “this isn’t wheat, Son, it’s the future!”

Jimmy doesn’t see how a grain can be the future, doesn’t see what the big deal is. So he smiles and nods. Then escapes as soon as possible to his small bedroom to read Captain Super Nova, for the hundredth time since he’s got here. But who’s counting?

\--

It’s raining when Jimmy wakes up; murky, fat drops hitting the window with loud splats. The sky is a weird grey-green that makes the outside look almost sick. Jimmy’s glad for the rain, even if it’s unlike anything he’s ever seen, because that means he doesn’t have to tend to the animals. Uncle Jeffrey has no doubt already put them in the stables

He won’t get to play outside today, and that sucks, but he figures it’s one day of nothing to do - which means he can do whatever he wants - so he should take advantage. Somehow he manages to fall back asleep, head buried under his pillows and dreams of traveling through Deep Space with humans and aliens alike. All of whom he knows as family.

When Jimmy finally rolls out of bed, hair flattened out and hanging in his eyes, he shuffles down to the kitchen in search of breakfast. Or maybe lunch. He’s not sure what time it is.

He walks in to a scene that makes him really uncomfortable. Uncle Jeffrey is...crying. And rocking back and forth in his chair at the table. And Aunt Linda is just sitting there. Staring out the window. As if she doesn’t see a thing.

Jimmy doesn’t know who to question, both look pretty messed up. But at least Aunt Linda isn’t crying, so...

“Auntie Linda?” She doesn’t even acknowledge his presence. “What’s going on?”

It surprises Jimmy that Uncle Jeffrey is the one to answer.

“The grain, Jimmy, the crops! They’re ruined, dead, from some fungus!” Jeffrey turns those wild eyes on Jimmy again. “What are we going to do?”

“Uh, replant?” He has no idea what to say or do. Or why it’s such a scary thing that their crops have some kind of fungus thing. It’s not like the whole planet’s infected.

“You don’t understand, Jimmy. Kodos will -”

“Stop, Jeff.” Aunt Linda has finally moved to turn and look at what’s inside the kitchen rather than out. She’s looking at Jimmy a little weird. Like she’s scared crapless too, but also like she feels real affection for her nephew. “Don’t scare the poor child. We’ll figure something out.”

“But Linda, it’s not just here. I got a call from Joe Benedict. He said his crop’s all the same. And so’s -”

“I said _stop_ , Jeff.”

Jimmy’s never seen Aunt Linda so mean to Jeffrey before. He doesn’t know what to make of it and feels awkward in the small, now overheated room. He slowly backs away, hoping to avoid any kind of confrontation. He doesn’t like fighting. Whether he’s involved personally or just an innocent bystander.

“It’s okay, Jimmy.” Linda’s voice is softer now, soothing. “Go on up to your room and play. I’ll make us a nice dinner.”

But as he runs upstairs he can still hear Uncle Jeffrey’s frantic voice. “He’s gonna skin us alive, Linda...”

\--

Nothing more is said on the matter of the lost crops for close to a week. But Uncle Jeffrey’s eyes are red rimmed and blood shot, like he hasn’t slept the entire time. And Aunt Linda is so focused on distracting herself she’s almost negligent; forgetting to turn off the stove and setting a pot on the burner Jimmy tries to move in order to make something...because she’s forgotten it’s dinner time. He burns himself, but doesn’t say anything. Jimmy’s pretty sure neither his aunt nor his uncle would do much if he did anyway.

Well, he’s not sure what they’re waiting for, because surely they’re waiting for something to happen - why else all this drama? - but he hopes it happens soon. Because while life with his aunt and uncle hadn’t been glamorous before, now it’s downright hellacious.

It surprises him that later that night he comes downstairs to the dining room set up with the fine china and flowers in a vase and the smells of delicious food wafting towards him. Are they having a party he didn’t know about? Jimmy feels excitement at what he thinks must be a change in pace, for the better, and runs to his aunt with a grin on his face.

“Whatchya cookin’ Auntie?” Jimmy wraps one arm around her waist and tries to peer into the mixing bowl she has out.

“Not now, Jimmy.” She sounds scared, angry, but still somehow is smiling at him. “Go get cleaned up for dinner. We're having someone very special join us tonight!”

He thinks her words are meant to excite him, but all Jimmy does is dread having to do his hair and wear his nicest clothes for someone he doubts he’ll even like. Or like him in return. But he doesn’t want to make his aunt even more upset than she already is. So he runs off and only half asses getting ready. Not like it’ll matter.

When Uncle Jeffrey calls him down to meet their guest, Jimmy has a hard time containing a grimace. He wonders why he has to join the adults when he’ll most likely be left out of the entire conversation anyway. He’s just a kid after all.

But as Jimmy bounds down the stairs, he sees a tall figure, wearing jeans and a t-shirt, brown hair messier than Jim’s, and thinks maybe this guy won’t be so bad. Then he sees the men in black suits and dark glasses on either side of the guy, phasers visible beneath their jackets, and Jimmy thinks _cool_. He’s never met anyone important enough to have body guards.

“Jimmy!” Jeffrey looks nervous as he spots him on the lower landing. And he sees the obviously very important guy turn his head to see who’s coming down the stairs. “I’d like you to meet Governor Kodos, son.”

This is Kodos? Jimmy is seriously surprised. The governor holds out his hand, wanting to shake Jimmy’s. “Nice to meet you, Jimmy.” He has a friendly smile and sure grip on Jimmy’s smaller hand. His eyes never leave Jimmy’s. But instead of being unnerving, the action makes Jimmy feel noticed, like he’s important, and more than just a kid.

Jimmy makes up his mind instantly. That he likes Governor Kodos. Especially when he offers Jimmy the seat to his right at the dinner table, engaging him in conversation by asking him all sorts of things. And showing interest in what Jimmy has to say.

They’re almost done with dinner - the bodyguards haven’t eaten anything, just kept standing behind Kodos the entire time - and Jimmy can’t help but notice how little Kodos has spoken to his aunt and uncle.

It’s odd, but Jimmy’s too caught up in sharing his passion for the stars, the boundless expanse of space itself, and the many thing he wants to explore. He doesn’t really notice anything other than the here and now. And right now he’s excited and happy.

“What do you think about Starfleet, Jimmy?”

Something hard in Kodos’ expression worries Jimmy, but it’s gone too fast, a blink of an eye really, and Jimmy’s not really old enough to fully understand how to read people yet. So he begins to respond with his usual fervor, hero worship for the father he’s never known lacing his words.

“Oh yes. I mean, my dad - ow!”

He feels a foot stomp down on his and looks up to see his uncle staring him down. Now _that_ look he understands. It’s the _cut it out, kid_ look Uncle Jeffrey gives him every time Jimmy is about to do something incredibly stupid. Or dangerous.

“Uh, um, I mean...I’ve thought about it, Starfleet, but I don’t know if it’s for me.” he’s not sure Kodos believes the switch in enthusiasm. Especially when the once crinkling eyes narrow and dart to Jimmy’s uncle.

“And what was that about your father, Jimmy?” he sounds suspicious.

“He told me he’d be okay with whatever I wanted?” It comes out as a question because he’s too busy looking at his uncle, trying to gauge his reactions so Jimmy knows if he’s saying the wrong thing.

And with the way Jeffrey’s lips thin, Jimmy’s pretty sure he did.

“I see.” Kodos pushes away from the table abruptly and instantly the two bodyguards are at his side again.

“Wait! You can’t leave yet!” There’s panic in Linda’s voice. “Jimmy’s a good boy. A _good boy_! And you...” She turns to look at Jimmy as if noticing him for the first time. “haven’t had dessert yet.” Jimmy is surprised to see tears rolling down her cheeks. “Please.” She moves to stand next to Kodos and is stopped by one of the men.

Kodos holds out a hand and the men immediately steps back, letting Linda approach him. She’s shaking all over and near hysterical.

“Please,” she repeats. “He’s a _good boy_! You can see for yourself. Just what you’re looking for!”

Jimmy doesn’t like being talked about as if he’s not even here. He makes a loud grunt of disapproval, rolling his eyes before muttering, “I’m still standing right here, ya know.” Of course, he hadn’t intended on anyone hearing him say that, but he sees Linda suck in a breath before shuddering violently.

He also hears laughter, loud and unexpected, from Kodos.

“Maybe not _such_ a good boy.” Kodos eyes crinkle at the corners as he smiles indulgently at Jimmy. “Why, this young man reminds me of myself when I was his age.” he slaps a hand on Uncle Jeffrey’s shoulder - who flinches visibly. “Kid’s got potential.”

“So...” There’s a question there, lurking under the one word slowly gusting out of Linda’s mouth.

Kodos nods. “Have his things packed and ready by eight o’clock.”

“Eight? In the morning?” Jimmy shouts before he realizes it.

There’s another burst of unexpected laughter from Kodos. “Okay, ten then.”

Kodos and his men leave quickly, without dessert Jimmy notices. He’s sad to see them go. It’d been kind of exciting with them around. Then again, he hadn’t really stopped to think what “have his things packed and ready” really means. Not until Linda near faints against Jeffrey’s rigid body.

“Oh thank God. I need to comm Winona.”

Winona? His mom? But...

“You know he won’t allow it, Lindy..” Jeffrey’s voice is small but hopeful. “Better to get Jimmy’s stuff boxed up.”

They’re doing it again. Talking about him as though Jimmy isn’t there.

“Where am I going?”

They both turn to look at him with sad eyes. Both open their mouths, as if to answer, but it’s Aunt Linda who manages to croak out, “to live with Governor Kodos.”

\--

Despite Jimmy’s previous annoyance at having to stay with his Aunt and Uncle, he’s gong to miss the house. The blue siding and white shutters. The third step from the bottom that always creaked when Jimmy tried to sneak downstairs after bedtime to watch a movie. The smell of baking cookies when Linda decided they all deserved a treat. Or freshly cut grass wafting through his open window. Even the more pungent aromas of farm animals and all that entailed, Jimmy finds he’ll miss.

And of course Linda and Jeffrey, he’ll miss them the most. It seems as though their goodbyes are a final parting as Linda throws her arms around Jimmy and feels hot tears soak into his hair. She whispers “tell your mom I tried, I tried so hard,” before letting go so Jeffrey can say goodbye. He’s not crying this time, for which Jimmy’s immensely grateful, but he is crushing Jimmy to him so hard his back pops.

“You can’t understand now,” and Jimmy gets a bit ticked because _why can’t he?_ “but this is for the best. I hope you can forgive us for sending you there, with that monster, but if we didn’t... Just promise me you’ll stay out of trouble. Keep your nose down and out of where it don’t belong.”

There are a lot of things Jimmy wants to say back. _Why is he a monster? Not like I purposely get in trouble. Why am I leaving anyway?_ But when he looks up, Jeffrey’s grey eyes are so solemn, all Jimmy says is, “ok.”

That earns him another back popping hug. “Atta boy.” Jeffrey moves back, hugs Linda to him and sighs deeply.

“Do I still get to come and visit you sometimes?”

He sees the two exchange a wary glance and in that moment, Jimmy can honestly say he’s scared for the first time since arriving at Tarsus IV.

“I don’t think so, Sweetie.”

\--

Three weeks go by since he’s left Auntie Linda and Uncle Jeffrey. He still misses them, but life at Kodos’ is cool. Kodos brings him all the latest holovids, let’s him eat whatever he wants, and is even teaching him how to shoot a phaser.

Also, a little weirdly, he insists Jimmy call him Uncle Kodos. But, whatever. Kodos is like the most awesome uncle ever, indulging Jimmy’s every whim and showing real affection towards an 11 year old he took in not too long ago.

The only limitation Uncle Kodos places on Jimmy’s freedom is leaving the grounds of the estate. Jimmy asked once, just once, why he couldn’t.

“It’s not safe out there, son. Dangerous beasts scavenging for food now that most of the crops are gone.”

Oh, right. Jimmy’d almost completely forgotten about that. Because there’s no shortage of food in here. Jimmy has a huge selection of the best kinds of stuff (and even the not so best, like vegetables). He guesses it makes sense. If there are no crops then there are probably a lot of hungry, and therefore scary, animals. But he wouldn’t have to go anywhere near areas where he’d see them. He’d stick to the populated areas. Jimmy wants to see people, not beasts.

“But -”

“Please, Jimmy, don’t ask of it again. The thought that something could happen to you, of your purity sullied by unclean animals, hurts me.”

Well, Jimmy guesses that’s really nice and sweet of Uncle Kodos.

“Okay, sure.”

“Good.” Uncle Kodos’ hand trembles as it clutches Jimmy’s shoulder. “Good boy. You’re very important to me. To the future of this colony. I want to make sure nothing happens to you.”

Um...okay.

Luckily Uncle Kodos’ estate is frickin’ huge. With lots of land to explore. He has farmland, though Jimmy doesn’t often go by there because he finds it makes him miss Linda and Jeffrey more, and horses that seem much more wild than the ones he’s used to. There are gardens of different, exotic flowers and plants. But Jimmy stays away from there too because he gets allergies and he doesn’t want to push his luck. Kodos even has virtual sim games, huge courts he can program to replicate almost any type of scenario.

But the one spot Jimmy finds he likes the best is the orchard. He really enjoys walking through the calm area, sitting idly under the shade of a sprawling fruit tree and letting his teeth sink into the juicy meat of the alien fruits that explode flavor in his mouth.

It’s then, with his fingers still sticky from fruit, that Jimmy first sees him. A boy, unlike any he’s ever seen, slowly, methodically, walking through the orchard with a large basket. Collecting fruit. This boy is so odd because even though he can’t be much older than Jimmy - he’s so skinny! - the basket he holds is nearly the same size as his body. And the boy carries it as if it weighs nothing.

Jimmy has to know how the boy got so strong. He’d like to be that strong some day.

“Hey!”

The boy, black cap of hair glinting all shiny in the stray patches of sunlight, looks up, eyes wide. He very obviously spots Jimmy, knows who shouted at him, but ducks his head low and continues gathering as though he hadn’t heard a thing.

Annoyed, Jimmy stands. “Helloooo!? I’m taaaaalking to youuuuu.” He steps out of the shade and closer to the boy.

There is still no response from the boy, who is now setting his basket down so he can better clamber up a tree to reach the best fruit in the top branches.

Jimmy stops to think for a minute. Maybe this outrageously strong boy is scared of Jimmy. Because he doesn’t know Jimmy and that clearly makes Jimmy a stranger. And Jimmy figures if _he_ was taught never to talk to strangers, maybe this boy was too.

“Hey, it’s okay. You don’t need to be scared of me.”

The boy jumps down from the tree, lightly landing on his feet like a cat. Huh. Neat.

“My name’s James Kirk.” Strangers don’t tell you their names, he figures. “But everyone calls me Jimmy. It’s nice to meet you...” He trails off hoping the boy will offer up a name. When none comes, Jimmy huffs in frustration.

“I’m not a stranger, okay?” The other boy picks up his basket and actually pauses in his work to look at Jimmy. He considers it a step forward. At least the boy is actively paying attention. “I mean, you can totally talk to me. I’m cool.” And figuring, if this boy is working on Kodos land, he has to be aware of who Kodos actually is. Meaning he can know for sure Jimmy’s telling the truth when he says he’s no stranger. “I’m Kodos’, uh, nephew.”

Without warning the boy picks up his basket and runs, terror in his wide, brown eyes.

And...two steps back, Jimmy thinks.

\--

He goes back every day after that, hoping to catch a glimpse of the super strong boy. He has fun with all the toys Uncle Kodos brings him, but Jimmy is bored, lonely for a companion his own age. He thinks befriending the dark haired boy is a really good idea.

It’s not until a week later that Jimmy sees him again, not far form the spot they’d been the last time.

He sees the boy flinch when Jimmy calls out again.

“Why are you so determined to ignore me?”

The boy abandons his basket again in favor of climbing a new tree for a different fruit. He looks so graceful moving limb from limb up there. Jimmy wishes he could climb that well.

As the boy goes higher, reaching long limbed for a vibrant purple fruit, a ray of sunlight shines through a branch and hits the boy’s head just so - illuminating one large, pointed ear.

“Holy cow! You’re Vulcan, aren’t you?”

He’s seen aliens before, but never a Vulcan. Jimmy’s heard all sorts of stories about the race, about First Contact and co-founding the Federation. And, just, wow. He feels kind of honored to be in the presence of someone coming from such an awesome planet.

A dull thud breaks Jimmy out of his reverie. He looks up but doesn’t see the boy. Where did he...Movement under the tree makes him look down and he realizes what happened. The boy fell. He _fell_. He’s a tangle of long, awkward legs and his eyes are closed as he grimaces in pain. And Jimmy feels so bad. He probably distracted the boy and that’s why he fell.

“Oh my gosh, are you okay?” Jimmy runs to the boy’s side and places gentle hands on the ankle currently being cradled in the boy’s hands.

Their fingers brush and Jimmy is shocked by how violently the boy recoils from the touch.

“Hey, shhh, it’s okay.” Jimmy continues to make shushing noises, the kind Mom made whenever he got hurt. “Are you hurt?” He places his hand over the boy’s and squeezes reassuringly.

A sense of fear/intrigue/wonder floods through Jimmy. It’s such a strange, intense sensation, Jimmy’s mouth hangs open in wonderment. And when he finally looks up at the boy’s face, Jimmy sees his mouth gaping as well.

Their gazes lock and hold as somehow Jimmy knows to help pull the boy to his feet. Which is harder than it looks. For someone that looks so skinny, this boy sure does weigh a ton.

The boy steps gingerly, putting weight on the hurt ankle. When it holds, his fingers slip out of Jimmy’s grasp. The loss is a surprise, powerful and somehow sad, as Jimmy stares down at his empty hand.

Then the boy speaks for the first time.

“I am Spock.”

And Jimmy can’t keep the smile off his face.

\--

This time when Jimmy comes back at the same time the next day, he’s excited - and a bit surprised- to see the boy, Spock, in the orchard. Even though Tarsus’ star is high in the sky already and Jim is beginning to break out in a light sweat, Spock is in long sleeves and pants. It’s something he hadn’t noticed before, too intent on figuring out who the boy was. But now that he does notice, Jimmy wonders at it. Isn’t Spock hot?

“Vulcan is largely a desert climate, James.”

Spock doesn’t call him Jimmy, like ever. Which Jimmy finds he kind of likes for some reason. He thinks it’s because it makes him feel older, more mature somehow, even when he asks seemingly obvious questions that other people would make fun of him for. Like that one.

And yet, when Spock speaks to Jimmy, it is never condescending, despite how smart Jimmy is finding out Spock really is. Like, smarter than his aunt and uncle. Maybe even Mom too! Jimmy likes it, being spoken to like an equal. Uncle Kodos is the only other really smart person Jimmy knows who does that. And lately kodos has taken to holing up in his strictly off limits office with a bunch of adults for hours on end. So he doesn’t have much time for Jimmy anymore.

Not Spock though. They see each other every day now, Jimmy walking alongside Spock who picks but never allows Jimmy’s help. Spock is often times quiet as the go. And Jimmy’s pretty sure it’s due to equal parts shyness and thoughtfulness. Spock seems like the type that chooses his words carefully. Like he wants to make sure he truly means what he says, or imparts the truest intent through his words. Because once they are spoken they cannot be taken back. Jimmy also thinks Spock is reluctant to share too much about himself. Almost as if he’s scared.

Like, when Jimmy asks Spock about his working for Kodos instead of going to the all year round school he’s learned other Vulcans attend? Well, Spock simply says, “because I have to.”

“Are your mom and dad here too, then? Working for Uncle Kodos?”

“No.”

“Where are they?”

“On Vulcan.”

“Then why are you here?”

Spock’s face scrunches up. Jimmy thinks that’s his mad face, though usually Spock maintains a level of calm that no other 11 year old, human or other race, could hope for. “Because.”

Which is the least helpful answer. Ever.

Jimmy can be patient, really he can, but Spock’s answers are starting to drive him crazy. And he lets it be known.

“Why don’t you ever tell me anything?” He roars at Spock’s placid face.

“Because.” And Jimmy fears he’ll leave it at that. And that he may try and punch Spock in the nose for it. “I do not wish for you to be harmed in anyway because of me.”

\--

“How long have you been working for Uncle Kodos?” Jimmy can’t let it go. He wants, nay needs to know everything about Spock.

“Why,” oh great, Spock’s answering his question with another question, “do you refer to the Governor as your uncle when he is clearly not a family relation?”

Clearly? How is it so clear that Kodos isn’t Jimmy’s real uncle? He side-eyes Spock for a few seconds but sees only a naked curiosity, something Spock, Jimmy’s finding, always has a hard time hiding.

“Yeah, my real aunt and uncle, Linda and Jeffrey, are farmers just north of the colony. But when the crops started dying, I don’t know, things got weird. And Kodos came by for dinner and the next thing I know I’m being told I have to stay here instead.” Spock frowns, actually frowns at Jimmy which just cannot be good. “But it’s okay. I mean, I like it here. Kodos is really nice to me. And there’s a lot of stuff to do.”

The frown is still in place on Spock’s face. It kind of breaks Jimmy’s heart because, though he’s taken to knowing when Spock is feeling something - and therefore hiding it - he’s not used to facial expressions.

“Plus, there’s you.”

The frown disappears and is replaced by the tiniest, barely there, most brilliantly perfect smile Jimmy’s ever seen.

\--

“Jimmy! Where have you been hiding lately?” Kodos comes up behind Jimmy as he is about to leave for the orchard.

“Nowhere.” Jimmy doesn’t tell Kodos about the orchard, or about Spock, and he isn’t sure why. Just that he feels nervous around Uncle Kodos lately, and he doesn’t want anyone to know about his and Spock’s time together.

“And where are you off to now?” Jimmy can’t help but think Kodos looks suspicious.

Doesn’t stop him from answering, “nowhere,” one more time.

“I see.”

“So I guess I’ll just...” Jimmy waves his hand at the closed back door, hoping Uncle Kodos will leave him be.

He doesn’t realize he’s actively trying to avoid time with his uncle, choosing Spock’s company over the man he’s grown to see as family. But lately, Uncle Kodos hasn’t been around. And the void Spock fills more than makes up for that.

Jimmy really likes Spock.

“Would you care to go to the shooting range with me today?”

Kodos is smiling at him so genially, Jimmy can’t help but get excited. Even though he really likes Spock, has a lot of fun with him, Jimmy is a boy. And, what boy doesn’t like to shoot stuff? Then Kodos busts out with the big guns, literally.

“I’ve got my hands on a new Klingon disruptor. Wanna try it out with me?”

“Do I!”

\--

It’s not until well after dark, and several hours of shooting - only disturbed by food - that Jimmy remembers his missed time with Spock. He feels really guilty. What if Spock waited for Jimmy? Sitting all alone and sad because Jimmy never showed up? Oh man, he shouldn’t have gone shooting. Sure it’d been fun. But Spock’s his only friend and Jimmy’s worried Spock’ll be too hurt and angry to hang out with him again.

And then what will Jimmy do with all his free time?

He wants to run to the orchard right now and see if, by some miracle, Spock is still waiting there. But it’s too late. Only the feeble light cast by Tarsus’ limited visible stars shines down. And Uncle Kodos is very productive, won’t let Jimmy out this late. Even though the grounds have thirty foot walls enclosing it. To keep scary beasts out and stuff. Jimmy guesses.

He lays awake all night, nervously chewing at his bottom lip until he tastes blood. If Spock isn’t there tomorrow, well, Jimmy doesn’t know what he’ll do.

\--

“Are you unwell, James?”

Jimmy’s hunched over, breathing labored and painful from the full out sprint over to the orchard in his haste to see Spock. He probably looks half crazed to Spock, serene as ever as he picks at orange, spotted fruit.

“M’fine,” he huffs out, pulling up his shirt to wipe up the sweat beading along his hairline.

“You were not present yesterday.” It’s not a question, but Jimmy hears it that way anyway, knowing Spock wants an answer

“I’m sorry, Spock.” He’s got his breath back, but is still pretty worn out - maybe he should lay off all the junk food - so he sits down heavily under the tree Spock’s currently in. “Uncle Kodos took me shooting.”

“Shooting” A piece of fruit drops and hits Jimmy on the head.

“Hey! Ouch!” He rubs gingerly at the spot, waiting for Spock to apologize. But he doesn’t. So Jimmy keeps talking. “Shooting. You know, with phasers and stuff?”

“I know what shooting is.” Spock drops down, landing in a crouch beside Jimmy. He wishes he could pull off a move like that, but he’d probably just break a leg or something. “Why did you go shooting?”

“Uh, because it’s fun? Who doesn’t like shooting stuff?”

“I do not.”

Jimmy turns to goggle at Spock, noticing how angry the boy looks, knees pulled up to his chest and eyes squinted as if trying to block out the sun.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Jimmy scoots closer and wraps his arm around Spock’s shoulder.

Every time he touches the other boy, Jimmy notices Spock’s flinch. But the more they hang out, the less severe it is, and the sooner Spock relaxes next to Jimmy.

This time, however, Spock remains rigid and closed off, no matter what Jimmy does.

“I do not approve of such an activity.” Before Jimmy can ask why not, Spock breaks free of Jimmy’s patting hand and turns scared brown eyes on him.

“Vulcans are taught that all life is of great worth.”

Jimmy catches on to why Spock’s so upset then. “Spock!” He laughs. “We weren’t shooting any animals or anything. Just targets. Just because you learn how to shoot doesn’t mean you have to kill something.”

Spock reaches out a hand, and for the first time, initiates contact between them, placing the tips of his first two fingers very lightly and quickly against Jimmy’s wrist.

“One does not acquire a new skill without the intent to some day use said skill.”

He looks so sad Jimmy wants to pull him into a hug. He doesn’t though, when Spock pulls his hand away.

“I don’t plan on shooting anything, Spock, you know that. I don’t wanna hurt anything.”

It’s quiet, the sound of wind rushing through the leaves, for several seconds.

“I know that,” Spock says even more quietly. “But I would venture a guess that whoever taught you does.”

\--

Spock looks tired today. And thin. Too thin. Thinner than he was when they first met over a month ago. Jimmy realizes that even though they sometimes sit amongst the fruit trees for hours, and he often picks at several types of fruit to eat, Spock never touches them other than to collect in his basket.

“You hungry?” Jimmy holds out an apple, like a granny smith but a new type of hybrid unique to Tarsus.

“I am able to function adequately without nourishment at this time.”

Which, even at eleven, Jimmy knows is not a “no.” He learned from Spock that Vulcans avoid lying whenever possible. It goes against their religion or something. So he gets what Spock isn’t saying. That he’s starving.

“C’mon, Spock. Take it. There’s plenty here.”

Spock looks pained, and a green flush rises in his high cheekbones. “I cannot.”

“Why?” Jimmy’s still holding the apple out, silently begging Spock to take it.

“Because.”

Dammit.

Jimmy’s angry. Spock is clearly hungry. But for whatever reason he won’t eat. Even though the trees are so full of fruit, most are dropping their bounty on the earth, to further ripen until they are eventually no good to anyone. All Spock has to do is pick one up and eat. And he won’t. Worst of all, he won’t even tell Jimmy _why_ he won’t.

“FIne!” He’s yelling again. Spock has an amazing capacity for bringing this side of Jimmy out. “I’m gonna eat it then. Only, I’m really full so I’ll probably just have a bite. I’ll throw the rest of it out since it’ll just go to waste because someone is too stubborn to eat the damn apple.”

Jimmy takes a huge bite, crunching loudly and messily, juice soaking his lips and dripping down his chin as he stares defiantly at Spock.

“I...” Spock’s eyes latch on to the apple, Jimmy’s lips, the bob of Jimmy’s throat as he swallows, and licks his lips. “...am hungry.”

“You wanna bite?”

His head is hung so low Jimmy doesn’t see those funny slanted eyebrows anymore. “Please.”

Jimmy grins in satisfaction as he hands over the apple. The satisfaction turns to concern when Spock inhales the thing in seconds, near eating the core, and licking his fingers quickly to get any remaining taste into his system.

Just how long has it been since Spock’s eaten?

\--

It takes a few more days of goading before Spock starts taking the fruit without Jimmy having to nag at all. But he starts insisting they climb up a tree and eat, concealed by the thick overhang of branches and foliage.

Whatever, as long as Spock’s eating, Jimmy’s happy. Because he’s pretty sure Spock doesn’t get much else besides what Jimmy offers him.

“Don’t you have food at home?”

He’s not expecting a real answer, not with the way Spock deflects. But, for whatever reason, Spock looks at Jimmy with naked vulnerability and speaks.

“Not much, no.”

“Why not?” Maybe he’s pushing his luck but...

“Because there is not much to spare outside the walls of this estate.”

“Because of the crops?”

Spock eyes Jimmy, a disbelieving look crossing his features. “Are you really so far removed from the situation that you are unaware of what is happening to the colony?” He touches his two fingers to Jimmy’s face, a brief brush of skin - hardly felt even - and frowns. “Of course you are.” He sounds sad, but a tiny smile flickers on his face. “How could I doubt your sincerity?”

“I don’t know, man.” Jimmy shrugs and hopes to lighten the mood with his casual tone. “You should know better Spock.” He’s teasingly chastising him. “You know me.”

“I do.” Spock’s too serious, voice too solemn and eyes too intent.

Well, as long as Spock’s being so open and honest, Jimmy may as well try to wring out as many answers as possible.

“Hey Spock?”

“Yes, James?”

“You know that day with the apple...” Spock flushes green, almost the same color as the fruit Jimmy’s talking about, and looks away. “Before that, when was the last time you’d eaten?”

JImmy’s heart is beating so hard in his chest, the nervous anticipation so great, he’s afraid it’ll burst right through his rib cage. He knows, just knows, by the way Spock hesitates, that he won’t like the answer.

There’s a gentle cough, a throat clearing from Spock who never does stuff like that, as Jimmy sees him look up at the hidden sky.

“Eleven point six days.”

Jim feels sick to his stomach, the raw gnawing feeling that comes after not eating enough for too long, like your stomach is trying to eat itself, or claw right out of your body in search of sustenance. And he’s not the one to go eleven days without any food at all.

Eleven days? How is that even possible? Not taking into account the differences between Vulcan and Human bodies that could cause someone to survive that, how could anyone let a child not eat? Jimmy’s so angry now, on top of the nausea, he doesn’t think when he storms back home, right to Kodos’ office and through the doors without so much as a knock.

“...successfully gained control over the northern portion of...”

“Jimmy? What’s wrong?”

He looks up to see several men bent over something...a map. Kodos looks happy to see him, though the man he interrupted does not.

“Are there people really starving out there?” He points back the way he came.

“Jimmy, I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Kodos chuckles patronizingly.

“Don’t play dumb with me.” It’s an expression Mom’s used far too often with him. “Just answer the question. Are there people out there starving? While we eat like, like, freakin’ kings in here?”

Kodos’ face goes pale. “Yes, Jimmy. There are.”

“But -”

“And we’re all working very hard to make sure everyone gets just what they need and deserve. But it’s very difficult, you see. So many people to take care of.”

Jimmy hears a few snickers. It only makes him angrier. Is this some kind of a joke to them?

“But we have so much food The gardens and the livestock. And the orchard!” He sees Spock, hungry and sad, in his head. “Think of all the people who could be eating that fruit!”

Kodos is in his face before Jimmy sees him move. “That is _my_ fruit, Jimmy. For me and the people I care about. I need to save it for them. Not for anyone else.”

“You’re the governor, though. You should care about _everyone_!” Distantly he remembers Jeffrey’s words. _Keep your nose down and out of where it don’t belong_. He keeps going anyway. “I know how much just one piece of fruit can mean to someone who hasn’t eaten in over a week!”

Sudden silence rings through the office.

“Excuse me?”

“Uh.” Think fast, Jimmy. “Uncle, I’m scared. What’s gonna happen to everyone?” He runs to the man and wraps his arms around Kodos. A hug. Uncle Kodos can be remarkably affectionate and has always shown a need for it from Jimmy.

“Oh, son.” Predictably, Kodos hugs back. “Don’t be scared. We’re doing all we can to make sure there’s enough to eat.” He rubs Jimmy’s back. “Don’t worry.”

They pull apart. “Okay.” Jimmy doesn’t believe him. Not a chance. “Sorry for busting in here like that. I’ll leave you guys alone now.”

“Okay, son, you do that.” Kodos’ smile is too big. And it makes Jimmy nervous.

He’s almost out the door when he hears Kodos speak. “By the way Jimmy, how’d you hear about the problems with the colony anyway?”

Crap.

“Overheard some workers talking about it.” He shrugs, going for nonchalance. And prays Uncle Kodos doesn’t ask around.

\--

“Let me help, Spock.”

Jimmy’s beginning to notice how sluggish his friend moves. It bothers him because he knows it’s from lack of food. He was right about there being a difference between Vulcans and Humans, he’d asked Spock, Vulcans can self sustain for several days without food. But normally five days would be pushing it. Eleven is just out right insanity, for those with a death wish. And clearly the fruit’s not enough. Doesn’t have all the nutrients Spock needs.

Jimmy’s already brainstorming ways to sneak out with food for him when Spock stumbles and drops his basket.

“You okay?” He knows Spock isn’t, so far from okay Jimmy is outright scared for his friend.

“James, I...”

“Sh, Spock. I know you’re not. Let me help you.”

“No, you mustn’t.” He tries to yank the basket away from Jimmy, who’s rushing to his side, hands already outstretched.

“Of course I must! I can’t let you do this to yourself, Spock. You’re my best friend.”

Spock’s hand had been reaching out too, to stop Jimmy, but he stops at Jimmy’s words. There’s an odd look in his face as he watches Jimmy stuff fruit back into the basket.

“To me, James, you are far more than friend. You are my brother.”

Jimmy feels warm as they work to salvage the fruit and carry it, side by side, to the next tree.

“Hey! Jimmy!”

The basket drops as both boys let go at the sound of a third, unwelcome voice.

Craig? Why the hell is Craig here? He’s one of Kodos’...something or other. One of the men that comes every day and goes straight to the office to “work” through the colony’s problems.

Jimmy looks at Spock, willing him to _run, run now while you can_ , because he just knows this won’t be good for his Vulcan friend.

“Why you helping that animal?”

Animal?

Spock shakes his head slowly at Jimmy. Because of course he won’t do the sane thing and leave like he should.

“That little, piece of shit half breed isn’t worth one ounce of your energy, kid. Filthy beast.” Craig spits as he gets closer.

Jimmy’s stuck on the words _half breed_ and _beast_ , comprehension dawning.

“He’s a freak of nature, Kid. If it weren’t for his whore of a mom spreading her legs for a fucking alien, he wouldn’t even exist!"

Spock is clenching his hands to his stomach so tightly, as if the words physically pain him. And Jimmy starts trembling with rage.

“Can’t believe any human would let such filth touch her. Disgusting, dirty, half breed fuck -”

“Shut _up_!”

Jimmy’s shaking so hard the world around him is vibrating with fury. He lashes out, jumps toward Craig and begins to hit him. His chest, his legs, his face, anywhere Jimmy can reach.

“What are you..ow!...Jimmy cut that out...shit, that fuckin hurt, you stupid kid!”

Jimmy doesn’t care. All he cares about is inflicting pain on this bastard.

“Don’t you dare talk about Spock like that, asshole!” He gets in a well aimed punch to the nose and feels it crunch.

“Fuck!” Craig bellows as blood spurts from his nose.

“He’s worth more than ten of you, dickhead. Spock’s great...my best friend...don’t ever...” He can’t stop thrashing, hitting, kicking, biting, _hurting_.

“James! Stop!”

Spock rushes to his side, pulls Jimmy off Craig with ease and places his fingers on the man’s neck. Craig drops like a rock.

“How’d you...”

“Nerve pinch.”

Jimmy wants to smile but he can’t. He can’t even see straight through the tears he hadn’t known were there. All he can do is clutch Spock to him.

“I’m so sorry, Spock. Sorry he said that. Sorry he’s human and so am I and I can’t take it back for him and he makes all humans look so bad.”

He buries his face in Spock’s neck, losing it. Totally. For the wrongs done to Spock. For, most likely, Linda and Jeffrey. And who knows how many others. And for himself. Tricked into believing Kodos was good and kind and genuinely liked Jimmy when really he’s the worst kind of being ever. _Ever_. And if he ever gets the chance he will find a disruptor and blast him out of an existence far too good for him.

“Shh...James, Jimmy.” Spock is holding him so tight it almost hurts. And Jimmy shudders at the use of his nickname. At the comfort Spock is giving him when it should be the other way around because _Spock_.

“Spock -”

“You should not have done that.” Spock shakes his head. “Because now you cannot go back. You know that, yes? Once this man awakens, he will tell your uncle everything.”

“He’s not my uncle,” Jimmy spits.

Spock’s answer is to hold him tighter.

“And I had to do something, Spock.” He pulls away enough to look Spock in the eye. “Brother.”

Spock’s eyes are soft as he gazes at Kirk. “T’hy’la.”

It’s a nice word, Jimmy decides. And will forever associate with Spock.

“What now?”

“Now, you come with me.”

\--

Spock leads him out a side entrance, hidden amongst the trees. Jimmy’d never noticed before but feels some satisfaction to his curiosity over where Spock always disappeared to.

“I arrived on Tarsus IV seven months, three weeks, and two days ago.” Spock enters a code and the door swings open. “Many of my peers and I were assigned a long term research project regarding duotriticale and its viability on Federation planets”

They step through the door, close it firmly behind them, and Jimmy gets a look at the real world for the first time in months.

He represses the urge to shudder and tamps down the desire to turn around and go back.

Tarsus is...decimated. The sky’s still that weird grey-green, casting sickly shadows on lands barren but for a few leafless trees. The ground is hard beneath his feet, dust blowing off the surface as the wind howls around them. It’s too hot and it smells like sulfur and decay and...like everything gross Jimmy can think of.

The air hurts his eyes and Jimmy tears up. “Where is everyone?”

“Most are dead, or will be soon.”

“What?!” Jimmy stops short and stares at Spock, disbelief coloring his tone.

“James, please keep moving. We cannot be seen outdoors. I will inform you of all that has transpired once we are safely indoors.”

He nods and walks, reaches for Spock’s hand because he’s terrified of what he’s seeing. It’s like the entire planet is dying.

\--

They reach a small house, nondescript, and Jimmy thinks this must be where Spock lives. But they walk past it, through the backyard, and into the woods. Jimmy worries for a second, about beasts, until he remembers that Kodos was never talking about actual animals. That _monster_.

Spock leads them, winding in and out of trees, no path clearly visible, until Jimmy’s feet start to hurt. He sees an outcropping of rocks and knows that’s it when Spock turns toward it.

“Kodos believes me to be staying at the house we previously passed. For my safety, I have chosen to hide here.”

Spock, with some difficulty, Jimmy notices, lifts a huge boulder from the grouping of rocks. A small hole is revealed, big enough for someone of their size to crawl through and Jimmy tilts his head at the spot, asking without words.

“Yes.”

He squeezes through the opening, feeling tight and uncomfortable in the small space. He’s always been a bit claustrophobic, Mom told him so, which is why he probably loves Space so much.

Jimmy hears Spock behind him, the sound of the boulder as it falls back into place. It’s too dark to see anything for several agonizing seconds. Then a dull illumination seeps out from behind Jimmy. He turns back and sees Spock holding a tiny geothermal lantern.

“Nice.”

“It functions adequately.”

Even with how grim their situation is, Jimmy laughs at Spock’s perfect deadpan.

The tunnel opens up into a small cave, barely big enough for the two of them, but a cool relief from the harsh environment Tarsus has become, and, more importantly Spock notes, safe and hidden.

“How’d you find this place?”

Spock pulls a small blanket out from behind a rock and wraps it around his body. “When I learned of Kodos’ plans, I went in search of shelter.”

“His plan?”

“James, Kodos is responsible for everything that has happened on Tarsus. He orchestrated the events leading up to the fungus, hoping for a plague to infect the crops so they were destroyed.”

Jimmy’s pretty sure he heard Spock wrong. Has to have. Because his ears are doing this funny ringing thing and he’s blinking too hard and too fast and none of what Spock is saying makes sense.

“How? _Why_?”

“To gain control of the colony, use it as a foothold against the Federation.”

Jimmy sees Spock shiver, realizes that what with his desert bred body, he’s got to be so cold. So he scoots over and sits next to Spock, until their sides press tightly together.

“When I arrived on Tarsus IV with the others in my class, we were assigned several local government officials to shadow. I, along with one other, Stonn was his name, were assigned to Kodos. He was a very gracious host, showing us around the test labs and providing us with documentation on the progress of the crops. The Federation, you see, had high hopes in finding a grain that could be grown under any condition - a solution to planets suffering from hunger regardless of cause or duration.

“One evening, after Stonn had already departed for our quarters, Kodos entered the lab I was working in. He did not see me. I made to make myself known, but he began speaking to another man who had entered, one of his aides. And, although it was deceptive of me, I stayed hidden and quiet.

“They discussed many things that night. Chief among them, Kodos plot to avenge the death of his son, who he believed was killed due to the Federation's negligence. They had plans to introduce a strain of fungus into the crops by way of precipitation.”

Jimmy remembers the sickly sky, the way the rain seemed so abnormal and ominous.

“When the crops failed, Kodos planned to take action against the threat of famine. By controlling the population. He would choose who lived and died.”

What? That couldn’t be right. It couldn’t. That would mean...

“He assembled teams of enforcers who went throughout the cities, selecting those Kodos wished to live. The enforcement killed the remaining. When news spread of Kodos’ actions, many fled, tried to hide. Most were unsuccessful.”

Over Spock’s words, Jimmy hears Aunt Linda, pleading with Kodos. _He’s a good boy_. And Kodos’ response. _Why, this young man reminds me of myself when I was his age. Kid’s got potential_.

“Spock, how did Kodos choose?”

Jimmy sees the distaste curl at Spock’s mouth. Knew before Spock answered. “Kodos wants to form an organization capable of overthrowing the Federation. He decided that aliens were a threat to his ideal of a new, better, more glorious government. The one that would replace all Federation rules and regulations.”

“So, humans then? Humans got to live?” He’s really hoping Linda and Jeffrey are holed up somewhere, hungry but safe.

“Not all humans, no.” There is a hesitation in Spock’s voice, one Jimmy’s not used to. “Kodos only wants the “best.” Young, strong, intelligent and...beautiful. In hopes of having enough skills to sway those reluctant to dissolve from the Federation's grasp.”

Jimmy finally voices the question he’s wanted to ask since he left his aunt and uncle’s place. “But why me?”

“You do possess several of the attributes Kodos prizes.”

“That doesn’t explain the special interest in me.”

Spock is looking at Jimmy with eyes squinted, as if puzzling him out. “I cannot be certain, but based off Kodos’ motivations and your position in his estate, it would seem Kodos associates you with his deceased son.”

Jimmy’s skin crawls.

\--

Jimmy had looked at their first night in the cave as a pseudo camping trip. Fun, kind of scary, and a lot exciting. But it’s a week later. And they are still in the cave. There is nothing fun about it.

He’s cold at night, missing the warmth even if it’s caused by something putrid and diseased in the air. And if Jimmy’s cold, Spock has to be freezing. Most nights Jimmy spends curled around Spock’s body, shivers so violent it’s made Jimmy bite his own tongue from the shocks.

“What I don’t understand,” Jimmy asks Spock, “is how Kodos’ estate was so nice. Nice air, nice weather, nice food growing on nice trees and nice vines and...”

He wishes he had thought to bring some of that fruit with him, now. But, as Spock says, hindsight is 20/20. They’d left in such a hurry, both too scared at the time, to really think out their plan. And now they are both hungry, stomach protesting the lack of anything even resembling food.

“Kodos discovered a way to extend an artificial atmosphere shield to encompass his land. His home suffered no ill effect of the plague he wrought upon the rest of the population.”

Jimmy’s stomach growls. “Bastard.”

“Indeed.”

Spock goes hunting and foraging for food several times a day. Jimmy offers to help, but as he’s not familiar with the area, Spock always shoots him down. Privately, Jimmy doesn’t think it matters either way, because Spock comes back empty handed nine times out of ten. He gets how the boy could go eleven days with no food.

There’s nothing out there, he saw that as they made their way to the cave. No furry little animals to trap. Or nuts and berries. Certainly no crops. If only he could find a grocery store. Though, Jimmy’s sure those were raided long ago.

“What about bugs?” Jimmy presses a hand against his stomach, willing the ache and sound to go away for just a few minutes.

He can tell he’s lost weight by the way his pants hang off him. And measuring time is made easier - not just because Spock is a freak when it comes to that whole internal time measurement thing - by the advancement of wear and tear on his clothes. Because he only has the one pair of clothing, they’re very quickly so dirty and gross and, just, not really providing much coverage, Jimmy wonders sometimes why he still wears them.

“Bugs?”

“Yeah, there’s gotta be bugs left, somewhere, right?”

“I do not believe that is a viable option, James.”

“Why not?”

“Any bugs that garner nutrients from soil will be exposed to the fungus. I am unsure if it can be passed on to humanoids.”

“Oh. Right.” Damn. His stomach seizes painfully and Jimmy rolls over hoping the change in position will alleviate the ache.

\--

They’re at a stream, washing off for the day. It’s the best part of their routine because the water is somehow still crisp and clean, refreshing against his skin which seems permanently grimy after spending too much time in that stupid cave. He notices, though, that despite being dirty, Spock doesn’t fully immerse himself in the water; merely settles on splashing it against the exposed skin of his body.

Sometimes Jimmy forgets Spock is so different, when they get along so well and seem so alike in so many ways. But he is definitely Vulcan, or rather half Vulcan he’s come to learn, and is very different. It’s not a bad thing, not at all. And he hates anyone who thinks it is. The differences just make Spock cooler, make Jimmy want to know him more.

“Spock?”

He pauses mid splash. “Yes, James?”

“How exactly did you come to work for Kodos?”

Spock’s eyes darken as he looks down at his hands. “He killed all but three of us before Kodos realized we could be useful. Vulcans are stronger than Humans, can go longer without food or water. Useful traits in a servant. He kept us in service with the promise of food, given sparingly but with enough frequency to keep us alive.”

Jimmy hears the bitterness, should be shocked by it but can’t be after all Spock has suffered.

“When he learned I was a hybrid, I believed my chances of survival so inconsequential they do not bear mentioning. Instead, Kodos took interest. He seems to have an affinity with genetics. Kodos was responsible for the coding of the fungus. I believe he wanted to use me, experiment on the possibilities of infusing Vulcan strengths with Humans.”

“That man is sick.”

\--

“Okay. That’s it. I have a plan!” Jimmy jumps to his feet, hitting his head on the cave ceiling, and shuffles to the tunnel leading out.

“What plan is that?”

“I know how we’ll get food.”

Spock is right behind him, so that when Jimmy turns, they are pressed nose to nose now.

“Heh. Uh,” what was he thinking again? Oh right. “We’re going back to Kodos’.”

Silence meets him.

“Spock?”

“Surely you cannot be serious.”

“Dead serious, as in, we will be dead if we don’t do something, Spock. Do you have a better idea?” He stares down Spock, trying to intimidate him into following his crazy plan. “I thought not.”

“What would you have us do?”

“Sneak back into the orchard.”

\--

“James, the likelihood of your plan being successful is -”

“Spock! It’ll work, just shut up already.” He speaks with as much confidence as possible. Which is pretty hard considering Jimmy thinks there's no way they could pull this off...but even if doesn’t work, they’ll be dead in a few days without food anyway.

“Do you not think Kodos has changed the passkey to gain entrance to his estate?”

Jimmy thinks about that, really. Kodos was always so nice to him. If Spock is right, which he tends to be, then Jimmy can safely bet on the fact that Kodos does see him as a son, or nephew whatever, rather than just another random boy. And if that’s the case, there’s a good chance Kodos wants Jimmy back. He’s not going to risk the chance of missing out on Jimmy’s return by doing something as stupid as changing the code.

“Nope.”

\--

As it turns out, Jimmy is right. Spock enters the same code as before and the door swings open. He’s expecting someone to come striding through the door though, not having really thought past the point in the plan where they actually make it to the estate walls unscathed. It’s a little unnerving that no one does come out. Surely Kodos’ alarms are going off right now, blaring and annoying, alerting everyone to the presence of intruders. And really, Kodos was so obviously expecting Jimmy to do this. One would think he’d have been here waiting personally.

“Spock, let’s hurry up, grab the fruit and get the hell out of here.”

What he wouldn’t give for Spock’s giant basket right now. They are running, opposite directions to maximize fruit picking, to every tree they can easily get to, grabbing fruit and stuffing it in pockets and shirts and cuffs of pants. Any place that can possibly hold fruit is being utilized. If they make it out of here alive, they won’t risk it again by coming back. They’ll need as much fruit as possible, to last as long as possible, and hope a better solution presents itself for next time.

“Jimmy?”

Shit. Jimmy drops the fruit he’s holding and turns to see Kodos, standing alone between two gnarled trees.

“You came back.” His voice is filled with relief and happiness. It makes Jimmy want to throw up. To think he ever liked this man.

“Not for you.”

For the first time, Kodos looks past Jimmy and sees Spock. His eyes narrow and his entire stance shifts. From open and relaxed to closed off and stiff. Kodos purses his lips as his attention shifts back to Jimmy.

“Craig told me what happened. But I didn’t believe him. You wouldn’t leave here for some half breed trash. Not you, not my Jimmy.”

Jimmy is about to respond when Spock’s voice cuts in. “He is not yours.”

He’s never heard Spock sound so angry. Or scary.

“Jimmy please.” Kodos doesn’t even acknowledge Spock’s words. “Come back now and all will be forgiven. I know how those Vulcan can work mind games on unsuspecting victims. I don’t blame you for that. He is.” Kodos points at Spock angrily, jabbing at the air as if he holds a weapon.

“I would never try to alter James’ mind. Unlike you.”

That gets Kodos’ attention. He turns to Spock, anger burning in his eyes, and spits. “Do not speak to me, freak.”

“No! You don’t talk to Spock!” Jimmy steps between the two that seem to be gravitating towards each other. He feels helpless as he senses something brewing, a fight, and is overwhelmed to think a man more than twice his age plans on fighting a kid.

“Why do you defend him, Son?” Kodos tugs at his hair.

“I’m not your son. I’m nothing to you. Just like you’re nothing to me.” It’s Jimmy’s turn to spit. He turns and runs to Spock. “Let’s go!”

He’d be more worried if there were more people present. But it’s just Kodos and there’s not much he can do to stop them now. Now that they are so close to the door, fruit weighing their clothes down and slowing their progress. Jimmy can practically taste victory, the same taste as the fruit he’s so excited to eat it makes him hurt even more. It may just be the battle they’re winning, but Jimmy doesn’t care. They need this, Spock and he, if they hope to stay alive.

“No! I won’t let you go, not again!”

There’s movement out of the corner of his eye, and Jimmy turns his head back in time to see Kodos pull a phaser from the inside of his suit jacket. His heart stops with a painful thud, time freezing him in place as Kodos aims his weapon.

He knows, Jimmy knows who Kodos is aiming for. It only makes sense to take out the opposition. But if something were to happen to Spock, Jimmy’d just die. He can’t stand to see Spock suffer more, not at the hands of this mad man. So, Jimmy figures, damned if he does, damned if he doesn’t. Either Spock gets hurt and that in turn destroys Jimmy, or he skips the brutal step of anything dealing with pain and Spock.

Jimmy jumps in front of Spock seconds before Kodos shoots.

There’s a searing pain as the beam slices against flesh, a slash across his skin that sizzles and leaves the smell of _burnt_ in his nose. Then comes the shock, sudden and intense as his body struggles to fight what it knows is coming. Jimmy jerks back once, eyes rolling in his head, and yells for Spock to _run damnit listen to me please don’t want you to die_ , then falls tothe  ground. Everything goes black after that.

\--

When Jimmy opens his eyes, it’s to see a very pretty blond woman hovering over him.

“Doctor, he’s awake.”

There’s noise somewhere to his left. Then Jimmy sees an older man, graying hair, step into his line of sight.

“Son?” Jimmy hates that word. “How are you feeling?”

“Like I got hit by a phaser.”

The doctor laughs nervously and runs a tricorder over him. “Yes, well...it’s a good thing Starfleet found you when they did. Too much longer and...” He coughs to cover the mistake of almost admitting something as devastating as _you almost died_ to a patient.

“Starfleet?”

“Word of Kodos’ takeover made its way to officials. It took awhile, but I guess Kodos’ men were monitoring all frequencies to keep any communications from happening. We’re all lucky there are some very determined people on this planet.”

Jimmy’s stopped listening. All he needed to hear was that Starfleet was here and taking care of business. There are only two things Jimmy cares to know about now.

“What happened to Kodos?”

The doctor looks uncomfortable. “Well, when he was discovered, on the grounds of his home, two of Fleet’s security found him standing over a young boy, uh, you. They said he looked really shook up. And when they went to apprehend him, Kodos...” He trails off. But Jimmy thinks he can guess.

“Is he dead?”

“Uh, yeah.” It’s morbidly funny that the doctor is relieved at not having to go into more detail.

“And what about Spock?”

Jimmy needs to see Spock, grab his hand and hold on for dear life and feel better knowing his friend is okay, comforted by Spock’s safety.

“Who’s Spock?”

\--

It’s been years since Tarsus, and Jim still thinks about it. Remembers everything like it was only yesterday, as cliched as that sounds. He may not have suffered as long as the rest of the survivors, living comfortably with Kodos for more than half of his psychotic regime, but what he went through was horrific enough to stick with him for the rest of his life. Maybe beyond.

After he’d escaped the idiot doctor who didn’t know when to shut up and when to fess up, Jim had learned that Spock had been found, right beside Jim, hit by another phaser blast by a furious Kodos. He’d been beamed aboard the Endeavor immediately, bypassing the quickly set up hospital stations in favor of a more technologically advanced medbay. And when they’d stabilized him, Spock had been whisked away by a Vulcan ship, to be taken back to his planet where he could heal more adequately.

Jim didn’t know if Spock had even made it. Never got to say goodbye. Or thank you. Because Jim knows for sure if it weren’t for Spock he’d either still be stuck in Kodos’ greedy mind trap. Or dead. Going down in an unholy flame of imposed superiority thanks to a man claiming to be family.

He tried looking up Spock, so many times it’s embarrassing. But he had little to nothing to go by. Spock had never told him any names, out of both their best interest. And the name “Spock” in the Federation database didn’t yield much. Jim wondered if Spock’s records were sealed just like his were...

He’s learned to move on. Sort of. The ache of what happened, of losing his innocence and best friend, did a lot to Jim. He flew off the deep end there for a bit, drinking and fighting and fucking his way through life like only the most troubled people can. But now that he’s enrolled in Starfleet, he’s learned to curb those destructive appetites.

Starfleet is everything Jim hoped it would be, and more. He loves the diversity, humans and aliens mixed together to form a strong, cohesive unit. It’s nice that he can go to the mess hall and get dishes from Italy, Delta, Orion, and even...Vulcan. Though he’s not sure why on the last one. Try as he might, and really he’s tried a whole lot, he’s never even spotted a Vulcan present on campus. That doesn’t stop him from ordering Plomeek soup and Vulcan herbal tea, the things Spock had mentioned so many years ago while they lay huddled together in a small, dark and dank cave, two boys trying to keep themselves distracted from their dreadful situation.

Jim sighs into his cup of tea, letting the bitter heat hit his face like a breath of fresh air. It’s been so long, why does he still feel the ache and the longing for Spock? He shouldn’t feel the sense of loss so strongly. It can’t be healthy. But he can’t let it go either, something he’s never admitted to anyone. He just...can’t. It’s Spock.

When he’s finished with his drink, Jim stands to dispose of his cup. His Kobayashi Maru is coming up, and after two failed attempts, Jim is determined to beat this damn test if it’s the last thing he does.

He’s ready.

\--

Jim’s gotta hand it to Gaila, she sure knows her shit. He’s jubilant, biting into an apple with relish. The fruit never fails to remind him of Spock. And even now in the midst of his triumph, Jim feels a pang of loneliness, tarnishing what should be his greatest accomplishment to date. No one’s beat the Kobayashi Maru before. If only Spock were here too, they could celebrate together. Well, after Spock chastised him for such “unusual” methods.

There’s a swagger in his step as he turns to face the instructor’s box, knowing they can see the smugness on his face, and wanting to see their reactions.

But before he can take it all in, bask in the glory of it, movement to his left draws Jim’s attention away. There is a long, lean body in  instructor’s black. The carriage of the man is familiar, Jim thinks as he looks slowly up the body. Jim swears he knows this man, though he can’t recall ever meeting someone so remarkable at the Academy.

His eyes touch upon a strong jawline, over cheekbones and sliding up a well defined nose that is so, so familiar. Then Jim sees the eyes, the brows, does a quick search for ears that are pointed, _oh god they are pointed!_

He knows that face, knows it like his own. Even with age there’s no mistaking the striking features.

“Spock?”

The Vulcan is staring at Jim in a similar fashion, disbelief flashing even as Spock mouths stupidly for several seconds before replying.

“James? Jimmy?”

Jim is out the door and running towards the instructors’ section before Spock can shut his mouth.

He races down the hall, almost losing his footing as he rounds a corner, and collides with a firm body.

“Spock!” He even smells the same, James thinks, as his nose is forced up against the bare skin of Spock’s neck as they come together in a painful embrace.

“James.”

The name sounds so good coming from the familiar voice, age only deepening it and making it more distinct and Jim feels his body tremble in Spock’s arms. How is it possible that after so many years, just the sight and touch of Spock is enough to reduce him to a quivering mess?

“How’d you get here?” Though what he really wants to know is _why didn’t you find me I didn’t know you survived._

“I walked.”

And there, the perfect deadpan no one can pull off like Spock, makes Jim so happy he laughs until tears slide down his cheeks. “God, Spock, I’ve missed you. What happened back then? I didn’t know if you survived and I couldn’t find you and -”

“James.” He cuts off Jim’s gibbering. “I did indeed survive. As did you. A fact I am most grateful for.” He steps back but doesn’t let go of Jim, thankfully. “You proved difficult to locate, James, did you know that?”

He shakes his head dumbly. Spock had looked for him too?

“How could I not?” Spock’s fingers press against Jim’s face, the quick touch more electric than Jim remembers. “I lost my brother that day.”

“T’hy’la,” Jim corrects. He never forgot that word, the one he doesn’t really understand except that Spock had called him that in response to Jim calling Spock brother. He knows it’s important, somehow, and wants to show Spock he hasn’t forgotten even after all these years.

“Yes, t’hy’la.”

Jim blinks and Spock is there, closer than before, brushing his lips against Jim’s in the sweetest, most sincerely chaste kiss he’s ever experienced. He’s flooded with emotion. Joy and excitement and a feeling of contentment that what they shared, what they will share, is right.


End file.
